paragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Terra
|release_date = December 12, 2017 |codename = Justice |difficulty = Easy |base_stat_basicdamage = 5 |base_stat_abilitydamage = 6 |base_stat_durability = 9 |base_stat_mobility = 2 |stat_base_health = 702 (+73) |stat_health_regen = 1.17 (+0.12) |stat_base_mana = 309 (+19) |stat_mana_regen = 1.43 (+0.06) |stat_ability_defense = 30 |stat_basic_defense = 19.7 (+1.9) |stat_basic_attack_damage = 70.2 (+2.7) |stat_attacks_per_second = 1.11 (+0.8%) |stat_movement_speed = 675 }}A fearless and unyielding warrior, Terra charges into battle and fights for justice. Upon hearing news that her adopted father had been killed, Terra set out on a new quest: hunt down the evil creature known as Countess and end her reign of terror. Abilities LMB = |attr1= Cleave Damage |attr1value=20% }} |-| RMB = for 3 seconds. The size of the is determined by a percentage of unmitigated damage that was deflected. |attr1= Shield Magnitude |attr1value= 40/60/80/100% |attr2= Mana Cost |attr2value= 50 |attr3= Cooldown |attr3value= 12/10/8/6 |attr4= Duration |attr4value= 3 }} |-| Q = |attr1= Ability Damage |attr1value= 140/210/280/350 |attr2= Power Scaling |attr2value= 2.49 |attr3= Mana Cost |attr3value= 80/90/100/110 |attr4= Cooldown |attr4value= 7 |attr5= Hits |attr5value= 2 }} |-| E = and applies a Stun for 1.4/2 seconds all enemies in a radius around her |attr1= Ability Damage |attr1value= 59/94/129/164 |attr2= Power Scaling |attr2value= 1.25 |attr3= Mana Cost |attr3value= 90 |attr4= Cooldown |attr4value= 14 |attr5= Stun Duration |attr5value= 1.4/1.6/1.8/2 |attr6= Radius |attr6value= 450 }} |-| R = and Unstoppable (Immunity to Crowd Control) for 4/5/6 seconds. |attr1= Shield |attr1value=300/500/700 |attr2= Mana Cost |attr2value=100 |attr3= Cooldown |attr3value=120/110/100 |attr1= Shield&Unstoppable Duration |attr1value=4/5/6 }} Background * Named her shield Sorcha, and talks to it in times of great peril. * Can embarrass anyone with bawdy drinking songs. * Grew up in terrible circumstances with nothing but stories of great heroes. Emotes quotes * There are few things Terra loves more than a merry joke. * "I'm not afraid to part a head from the neck of something evil." – Terra Extra lore * Terra had a battle against Countess to take her revenge on her for killing her adoptive father. She almost killed her but finally spared her to save a little child’s life. Note that Terra was part of that story before becoming a hero in the game. (Tales of Agora) * “She’s coming for Countess.” (twitter) * “She will not settle until her father’s soul can rest.” (trailer announce teaser) * “Before she took to battle, she acquired her axe from Greystone's collection.” (concept art) “Raised on the streets of Kilgar, Terra grew up on stories of great heroes, and set out to become one herself. She gathered the best armor and weapon from across the land, and now seeks revenge on Countess for killing her adoptive father.” Gallery Skins Images Terra (teaser).jpg|''Will you deliver justice?'' (teaser picture) Terra.jpg|Terra main picture Terra (concept art).jpg|''Before she took to battle, she acquired her axe from Greystone's collection.'' (concept art) Terra ultime.jpg|Terra with her helmet on Terra (2).jpg|Mask on or mask off? Videos |-| Terra Announce = |-| Terra Overview = |-| Terra Skins = |-| Terra Voice Lines = Patch Notes Category:Heroes Category:Melee Category:Easy Category:Durable Category:Ganker Category:Controller Category:Attacker